Considerable effort is being expended to develop wings capable of generating tractive force for the purposes of powering a user on a variety of vehicles that are tethered solely by flexible lines. Such wings can generally be considered kites. The development of kites capable of generating significant force has made possible numerous recreational pursuits. For example, kite surfing or kite boarding refers to a sport involving the use of a wind powered wing to pull the participant on a vehicle across a body of water. Similar sports involving the use of appropriately configured vehicles to traverse sand, earth, snow and ice are also being pursued. One of skill in the art will also recognize that wind powered wings can be used in any number of other applications, whether recreational or practical. With the development of these applications has come an increasing demand for kites having improved characteristics.
One type of kite that has achieved popularity is a leading edge inflatable (“LEI”) kite, typically comprising a semi-rigid framework of inflatable struts or spars that support a canopy to form the profile of the wing. This basic design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,078 to Legaignoux, et al. The development of the LEI kite is generally credited with spurring the development of modern kite surfing due to its ability to be relaunched from the water's surface.
Most LEI kites currently employ four or five lines to control the kite. Two steering lines are attached at opposing ends of the kite at the trailing edge and at  opposing ends of a control bar. Two front lines are attached at opposing ends of the kite at the leading edge and are secured to the middle of the control bar or to the user. The kite is steered by pivoting the control bar about a central axis to transmit force along the steering lines to the trailing edge of the kite. Further, by varying the relative length of the steering lines with respect to the front lines, the angle of attack of the kite can be adjusted, or “trimmed.” This has the effect of providing control over the amount of lifting force developed by the kite. Most kite control systems have a “fixed” adjustment mechanism for setting the trim of the kite by using a cleat, adjustable strap, or the like, which is positioned above the bar, meaning between the bar and the kite. Most control systems also provide “variable” dynamic trim adjustment by providing an attachment for the front lines to the user, typically through a “chicken loop.” Thus, the trim of the kite is constantly adjusted by moving the control bar in and out from the user's body.
The issue of safety is an important factor in the design of a LEI kite system. Power kites are capable of generating large forces that contribute to the enjoyment of the sport. However, these same forces can also pose significant safety hazards to the user and to bystanders when inadequate control is provided. This can occur if the wind strength increases beyond an acceptable amount, if the user does not or cannot utilize the control system appropriately or if the control system becomes compromised, such as by twisting, tangling or breaking the lines. Therefore, most kite designs and control systems offer a means for substantially reducing the amount of power exerted by the kite. Proven safety designs include methods of restraining one of either the front lines or the steering lines while allowing a significant amount of slack in the remaining lines. Ideally, this has the effect of corrupting the aerodynamic profile of the kite so that essentially all the lifting forces are extinguished.
However, the conventional safety depower systems suffer from a number of drawbacks, including the possibility that the kite will not adequately depower, the significant chance that the lines will become tangled and the difficulty in relaunching the kite after it has been depowered. In particular, the choice of how to restrain one of the flying lines while allowing slack in the remaining lines presents significant design challenges. 
Most commonly, a separate tether attached to the user is run to one of the flying lines. The designated flying line is equipped with a one-way stopping device that positively restrains the flying line when tension is applied from the flying direction but allows the flying line to be freely drawn in towards the user. As can be appreciated, the flying line remains butted against the stop during normal flight, and the user can control the kite in a normal manner. To activate the safety system, the user simply drops the control bar and releases any chicken loop attachment. At this point, the only attachment to the kite is the safety tether secured to one of the flying lines. As the control bar is pulled away from the user by the tension in the flying lines, significant slack develops in all the lines except for the one secured by the tether. This arrangement prevents the kite from maintaining an effective aerodynamic profile and the kite is unable to generate significant power.
Despite the general effectiveness of these prior art safety designs, the attachment of the safety tether to the flying line is awkward and raises the risk of tangling either with the user or with the other kite control mechanisms. If the tether becomes so tangled that the line cannot pull smoothly back from the stop, then the ability of the system to depower the kite is compromised and may not effectively protect the user during deployment.
Another difficulty posed by the conventional depower systems is the twisting of flying lines that can occur during normal kite operation. Often, users perform maneuvers such as front and back flips, spins and kite loops that impart one or more twists in the control lines. To remove the twist, the user typically rotates the control bar in the counter direction. Unfortunately, the presence of the safety tether can interfere with this process, leaving the tether twisted about the control lines. Correspondingly, this interferes with the user's ability to control the kite and undermines the safety system as described above.
Accordingly, what has been needed is a kite safety system that integrates well with existing kite control bars, but offers improved performance.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kite safety system that effectively depowers a kite while minimizing the potential for tangles and twists. 
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for a kite with a safety system that fully depowers the kite.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a kite that offers improved safety.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and system for providing a safety depower system for a kite at a location proximal to the user from the control bar.